Kurapika
|-|Base= |-|Scarlet Eyes= Summary Kurapika (クラピカ, Kurapika) is one of the four main protagonists in the series Hunter × Hunter and is the last survivor of the Kurta Clan. He seeks vengeance for his bloody past, and his eyes glow a beautiful and coveted scarlet when experiencing intense emotion. He is a Blacklist Hunter and the current leader of the organization founded by Light Nostrade. He is a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Rat" (子ね, Ne). His goal is to avenge his clan and recover the remaining Scarlet Eyes. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, higher with Scarlet Eyes | 8-A, higher with Scarlet Eyes and Emperor Time Name: Kurapika Kurta, "Chain User" By The Phantom Troupe Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Blacklist Hunter, Nostrade Family Boss, Zodiac, Kurta Clan Survivor Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Nen Manipulation (Conjurer; Kurapika is a powerful Nen User who has mastered all the basic and advanced techniques. Perhaps his most notable ability is to use self-imposed limitations to greatly enhance his capabilities), Subjective Reality (As a Conjurer he can create things according to his imagination. He can conjure chains made out of Nen and others weapons and equipment he wishes. He can control the size and length of whatever he conjurers), Enhanced Senses (Kurapika has unnaturally good hearing. He can also tell if someone is lying by looking in their eyes), Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Preparation, Chain Manipulation (Kurapika's primary weaponry are five conjured chains with different functions, he can control ), Weapon Mastery (Is highly proficient with bokken swords, nunchakus, shurikens, firearms and chains), Healing (With Holy Chain; but to a lesser extent then in Emperor Time), Clairvoyance (Knows if somebody is lying with Dowsing Chains and can locate missing people using a map), Immense Pain Tolerance (Didn't flinch although Uvogin shattered the bones in his arm and continued to fight afterwards), possibly Spatial Manipulation and Law Manipulation (He has extensive knowledge on Conjuration and stated it is a forte of Conjurers to create a space with certain rules) |-|Scarlet Eyes= All previous abilities enhanced greatly, Nen Manipulation (Specialist; When Kurapika's eyes become scarlet he becomes a Specialist. It increases his aura capacity and output allowing him to create unique abilities. For example, Emperor Time, which grants him 100% mastery in all categories making him extremely powerful), Statistics Amplification (Scarlet Eyes, greatly increases Kurapika's physical and Nen abilities. Emperor Time does so even further), Healing (Mid-Low. With Holy Chain, Kurapika was able to heal a shattered arm instantly), Advanced Clairvoyance (Dowsing Chain increases in potency being able to discern if one is lying through video recordings), Power Nullification (With Chain Jail, Kurapika can force his targets into a state of Zetsu), Law Manipulation (With Judgment Chain, Kurapika sets a rule, which, if violated, results in the Stake of Retribution piercing the victim's heart, killing them), Power Absorption (With Steal Chain, Kurapika drains an enemies' aura and steals one of their Nen abilities. While their aura is being drained, the target is forced into a state similar to Zetsu), Summoning, Information Analysis and Power Bestowal (Kurapika can summon a dolphin-like Nen construct that can analyse and equip Nen abilities. Kurapika can also bestow Nen abilities to others, even those who cannot use Nen and awaken them to Nen as a result) |-|Stolen Abilities=Animal Manipulation (With Little Eye, Kurapika can launch a ball of aura at a small creature and gain control over it), Air Manipulation (With Air Blow), Age Manipulation (With Erigeron, the user is able to dramatically accelerate the growth of a living being when the user brings the palms of their hands close to it) Attack Potency: Street level (Should be comparable to Gon at this point), higher with Scarlet Eyes (When his eyes turn scarlet, Kurapika can effortlessly overpower adult men) | Multi-City Block level via power-scaling (Was able to inflict serious damage to Uvogin , the most durable of the troupe), higher with Scarlet Eyes and Emperor Time (Killed Uvogin with ease, capable of restraining Chrollo Lucilfer with no trouble, and every other member of the Phantom Troupe if he wished.) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Gon Freecss.) | Hypersonic+ (Is faster than Uvogin. Can catch bullets with his chains. Captured Chrollo Lucilfer before he could react; however he needed to resort to a diversion to distract him) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Pushed open one of the Testing Gate, which is 4 tons) | Likely Class K (Can physically restrain Uvogin, the strongest member of the Troupe in terms of brute strength) Striking Strength: Street Class | Multi-City Block Class, higher with Emperor Time Durability: Street level | Multi-City Block level (Took hits from a casual Uvogin) Stamina: Immensely High. (Ran 80 kilometres with only minor difficulties. Later on, Kurapika fought Uvogin, the most tenacious member of the Phantom Troupe and took numerous blows that would normally destroy city blocks) Range: Standard Melee Range. Tens of meters with his chains. Hundreds of meters with Nen Techniques. Higher with Dowsing Chain. Standard Equipment: Bokken, Knives, Shuriken, Switchblade and Handgun. Conjured Chains. Intelligence: Genius (Kurapika is one of the most brilliant characters in the series. Because of this, he was appointed the leader of Neon's bodyguards after the demise of Dalzollene. He outsmarted minds of Chrollo's level with carefully planned strategies, and his predictions have rarely turned out to be wrong. He also has an immense deal of knowledge about many topics, ranging from psychology to other cultures, from history to forensic, a quality that surprised even adults when he was only a child. Due to his longing for new notions, he is a fast learner with an impressive memory. Kurapika's analytical skills are so outstanding they have led to the spreading of the rumor, among Muherr's assassins, that he can read minds. When searching for Halkenburg on the Kakin bodyguard registration, he used the vaguest of clues to choose whom he felt to be Halkenburg, something praised by Oito. Kurapika can formulate flawless plans even in combat to exploit his opponent's weaknesses to the fullest. His logical thinking and meticulous preparations match his intuition. Although he can retain his calm in desperate situations, he can barely stick to his own plan when it concerns the Phantom Troupe, to the extent he might even snap and endanger not only himself but his friends as well. On the Black Whale, he exhibited better composure than before and has performed his greatest strategic feat yet, becoming the lynchpin of a stalemate, or at least an impediment, of the succession contest with an endless series of ad hoc tactics, mixing truth and lies, secrets and deliberately disclosed information. His disclosure of the existence of Nen on the very first day of voyage constituted the biggest game-changer of the succession contest, ruining the plans of several camps, delaying murders, and increasing the chances of the lower-ranked princes to reach an impasse) Weaknesses: One of Kurapika's two most prominent and effective techniques, Chain Jail, can only work against Phantom Troupe members. If used on anybody else, he'll die. Kurapika's other method, Judgment Chain, can only be used when his eyes are in their scarlet state. His Scarlet Eyes can have severe repercussions on his health, as doing so caused him to become incapacitated and feverish for more than one day without Melody's Nen ability managing to lower his body temperature. His current limit is about 3 hours when using his Scarlet Eyes. Perhaps his biggest weakness is while using his Scarlet Eyes, for every second he remains in that state he loses an hour of his lifespan. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' 'Nen: Kurapika is a Conjurer, a Nen user that can create objects out of thin air according to his imagination, but he becomes Specialist when his eyes turn red. Kurapika is also proficient in all the other branches on Nen. *'Emperor Time (絶対時間エンペラータイム Absolute Time):' When Kurapika's eyes shift into scarlet, he changes from a Conjurer to a Specialist. Whilst a Specialist it gives him acced to Emperor Time. This ability allows him to utilize all the types of Nen to 100% efficiency (for a Conjurer). In the manga, Kurapika explains this using the terms "Level" and "Force/Accuracy": his "Levels" in the various Nen categories remain the same during Emperor Time; however, his Force and Accuracy for every class is raised to 100%. Thus, if Kurapika's Level in Conjuration were 10, his Level in Emission (the polar opposite aura type) would be 4. During Emperor Time, he would be evenly matched against a Level 4 Emitter at 100%. Outside of Emperor Time, his Force and Accuracy in Emission would at most only be 40%. *'Conjured Chains:' The weapon that he conjures is a unique one — five chains that extend from each finger on his right hand. Since the chains are materialized, they can be continued and swelled to a certain degree. Each chain has its own unique function, be it healing, binding or more. **'Holy Chain (癒す親指の鎖ホーリーチェーン The Healing Thumb Chain):' Shaped like a cross, it cures wounds by drawing from Enhancement abilities. When Kurapika is in his Specialist state, it can heal serious injuries, such as a fractured arm in seconds. **'Chain Jail (束縛する中指の鎖チェーンジェイル The Restraining Middle Finger Chain):' Shaped like a hook, it wraps around Spiders and restricts their movement. It also forcefully causes its prisoners to enter Zetsu, shutting off their aura and preventing the use of Nen abilities. It is only possible to escape from the Chain Jail through brute force. Kurapika imposed a Limitation onto this chain so that it can only be used to deal with members of the Phantom Troupe. If this condition is violated, Kurapika will die. This Limitation was needed to increase the strength of the ability. The chain is so sturdy that Uvogin, the strongest in physical strength amongst the Troupe, couldn't break free. **'Dowsing Chain (導く薬指の鎖ダウジングチェーン The Guiding Ring Finger Chain):' Shaped like a ball and chain, Kurapika uses this frequently under normal situations, for defensive and offensive purposes. It is also useful for other investigative activities, like determining the location of missing individuals. He also uses this chain to identify if someone is lying. It has a small ball-like weight at the end which moves in the direction of whatever he is dowsing for. **'Judgment Chain (律する小指の鎖ジャッジメントチェーン The Arbiter Little Finger Chain):' The Stake of Retribution, a blade on the end of the Judgment Chain, enters the victim's body and wraps around the heart. Kurapika sets two conditions, and if the victim violates either one, the chain crushes their heart, killing them. It can only be used while Kurapika's eyes are scarlet. Kurapika himself has a blade wrapped around his heart, which he used to set the Limitations for the use of Chain Jail ability. **'Steal Chain (奪う人差し指の鎖スチールチェーン The Thieving Index Finger Chain):' Shaped like a syringe, upon piercing the body of the target this chain drains their aura. If the draining continues, Kurapika can force them into a state similar to Zetsu. The process appears to be very painful for the target. To use this chain, Kurapika seems to require information regarding the target's Nen type and a specific Hatsu ability, which is then stolen from the target and stored inside the chain. The victim is unable to use said ability until it is returned to them. ***'Stealth Dolphin (人差し指の絶対時間ステルスドルフィン The Index Finger's Emperor Time):' By activating Emperor Time, Kurapika can summon a dolphin-like construct with a syringe on each pectoral fin. This construct can "equip" and analyze the stolen ability, informing Kurapika of its name, general mechanics, and underlying conditions. Kurapika can then use the stolen skill for himself once, after which it is returned to the original user. As a downside, as long as the ability is not used, Emperor Time will remain active. The dolphin will regularly notify Kurapika of how long Emperor Time has been active for unless put on standby. *'Little Eye (裏窓リトルアイ Rear Window):' An ability Kurapika stole from Sairid via his index finger chain. The user launches an aura ball at a bug or any other small living being, capturing and gaining control over it. The largest creature the user can control is about the size of a hamster. The user gains knowledge of anything the manipulated animal sees or hears. For this reason, the ability is particularly useful when utilized on flies or mosquitoes, but since they have many natural enemies, they often die while under the effect of the skill. Faster animals may be hard to catch. The ability cannot be used on living beings conjured via aura. *'Erigeron (球根ハルジオン Bulb):' An ability Kurapika "stole" from Bill, with his permission, via his index finger chain. Kurapika transferred Bill's Nen to other individuals to awaken their Nen during the Water Divination ceremony. The ability dramatically accelerates the growth of a living being when the user brings the palms of their hands close to it. By using the skill on a seed inside a glass of water, Bill made it sprout in mere moments. Bill told Maor that he could use Erigeron on humans to improve their Nen abilities, although the effects on untrained or unskilled individuals are weak. *'Air Blow (虚空拳エアブロウ Empty Air Fist):' An ability Kurapika stole from Vincent via his index finger chain. Little is known about it. The original user attempted to activate it through his left palm to break the guard of a Nen user who was capable of stopping bullets with his aura. It does not seem to require direct contact with the target to work. Key: Hunter Exam arc | Yorknew City Arc and onward Gallery Kurapika-chains2011.png|Kurapika's Chains HolyChain.png|Holy Chain Chain_jaill.jpg|Chain Jail Dowsing_chain_2011.jpg|Dowsing Chain JudgmentChain.png|Judgment Chain 640px-EmperorTime.png|Emperor Time Stealth_Dolphin.png|Stealth Dolphin tumblr_inline_p39wlrnfC61rfwcic_1280.png|Steal Chain Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Hunters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chain Users Category:Healers Category:Good Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Law Users Category:Age Users Category:Animal Users Category:Air Users Category:Geniuses Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Aura Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Eye Users Category:Pierrot Category:Nippon Animation Category:Madhouse Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users